The Multiverse (DBBG)
This multiverse is different than the Canon one,as instead of 12 being 50 but only 21 are known,as not even Holy Dragon Shenron doesn't know anything about the other 29 universes.. These multiverses are different in many ways,but twin universes with the same individuals but different still exists. This Multiverse is not ruled over by Zen-oh or The King of All,but instead Holy Dragon Shenron rules over the multiverse,the prime version of Shenron to ever exist. For Example Universe-Prime is where the Main Counterparts of Goku,Vegeta,Pan and the others originate from. The Next Universe is Universe-Earthland,where magic and magicians exists,and from here originates the Multiverse's most dangerous being,Acnologia,this also it the world where Fairy Tail exists. The Third known universe is the Universe-Alter,where the timeline is similar until Super,that indeed never happpen,in its place the non-canon filler Dragon Ball episode and GT takes place,this world is where Goku never meet Whis or Beerus. The Fourth is the Universe-IF,where Vegeta was sent to earth instead of Goku,killing all life on earth,even Bulma,he never was good and just for a while was until he meet the other saiyans who corrupted him. The Fifth is Universe-DXD,where aliens never existed and instead Demons,Holy Knights and Fallen Angels took the spotlight,here being where the HighSchool DXD series originates from The Sixth is Universe-KILL where Frieza win on Namek as he managed to destroy Namek,kill the Z-fighters and Kill Cell,Majin Buu,The Androids,Beerus and all the others,he reining supreme over his universe. The Seventh is the Universe-BROLY,where Broly in the non-canon movie managed to kill all life in the universe. The Eight is Universe-Edolas,an alternate universe from that of Earthland,but not in the sense of evil duplicates or universe where all life was killed,instead a world where magic can be obtained only trough Lacrima Tears and Objects. The Ninth is Universe-BUU,where Buu absorbed the Z-fighters and all the other possible threats,including Berus,Whis and Broly. The Tenth is Universe-Other,where all the other works of Akira Toryiama originates from. The Eleventh is Universe-AXA,similar to DXD,just that aliens and Son Goku did indeed existed. The Twelfth is Universe-10,where Ben Tennyson,The Omnitrix and all other species of aliens from his universe exists. The 13th is Universe-MAXX,an universe where Goku got the status of a GOD,but he gets corrupted and again turn into Goku Black,but by Buu's influence at the end of the Buu Saga The 14th is Universe-Black,that is where the Black timeline continued and Trunks managed to bring his loved ones back to live,and the world starts to rebuild. The 15th is Universe-Android,where the first future Trunks meet up with Android-16 and Android-21,who are good. The 16th is Universe-Xeno,where the Xenoverse games takes place. The 17th is Universe-Z,where all the events of the Z-fighters video game's story do takes place,not differing to much from Universe-Prime,just Goku being more powerful. The 18th is Universe-SUPER,this is where the anime and manga series My Hero Academia happens,with All-might being the most powerful character in the Multiverse,in this world aliens never existed. The 19th is Universe-PUNCH,this is where the series ONE PUNCH MAN takes place,here just 10% of humans have superpowers,the most powerful being Saitama. The 20th universe is universe Kai,where the Kais fused and beat Buu,Broly and the other villain who tried to conquer the universe. The 21st and last known universe is Universe-Burst,this is where the fan-made story Dragon Ball Burst Generation takes place in.In this universe Goku never hit his head and Bulma's Big Sister Tights and Jaco started the journey for the Dragon Balls instead of Bulma. The World of Holy Shenron,Null Void and Paradiso and Inferno happen in between the multiverses in pocket universes/Dimensions.Just that the Heaven and Hell have multiple parts for all the 20 known universe. Just to be clear King Piccolo and 1/2 parts of Zamasu's soul are sealed in an completely different pocket multiverse,where all the evil beings live everyday,but also are punished in terrible ways. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Crossover